microcommonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Draft Charter of the American Union
This is only a draft of the Charter of the American Union. Any member of the American Union can leave a proposal in the Porposed Changes section. Preamble The states represented on this __(Day of week approved)__ of ___(Month approved)__ in the year __(year approved)__ hereby approve this Charter of the American Union in hopes to bring the Micronations of the American Continents and provide for the common defense. Article 1 The name of this organization shall be the "American Union". Article 2 All members of the American Union pledge to uphold the following principles: #Good faith shall govern all the relationships between all member states #Each member state shall have the right to choose their own political, economic, and social without external interferences #The member states of the American Union condemn wars of aggression Article 4 All members of the American Union must ratify the Charter. Article 5 Any independent Micro-American State that wished to join the union must notify the the President of the American Union by means of email. In which the said micronation declares that it is willing to sign and ratify the Charter of the American Union. Article 6 The General Assembly, upon the recommendation of the Security Council, shall then vote on the applicants entry into the Union. Article 7 The American Union shall be composed of the following Organs: *The General Assembly *The Security Council *The Executive Subsidiary organs, agencies, and other entities may be established as the General Assembly considers necessary. These intities aqnd their actions shall be approved by The General Assembly. Article 8 The General Assembly is the supreme organ of the American Union. It shall be comprised of at least one delegate from each member state.The General Assembly shall have the following powers: *The General Assembly shall determine the general action and policy of the Union *The General Assembly shall determine the structure and the function of its organs *It shall adopt general standards to govern the operations of The Executive and The Security Council. *Adopt its own rules for procedure with a two-thirds vote. *Each member state is allowed only one vote. Article 9 The Security Council of the American Union is charged with maintaining and promoting peace and security throughout the American Continents. It shall be comprised of thirteen member states elected by the General Assembly to a one year term. Article 10 Each member on the Security Council all have one vote. Decisions made by the Security Council on all matters shall be made by an affirmative vote of seven members. Any member of the American Union may participate, without a vote, in the discussion of any question brought before the Security Council; whenever the Security Council deems that the interests of that Member State is specifically affected. Article 12 Each member state agrees to accept and carry out the decisions of the Security Council, as they are approved by The General Assembly. Article 13 The Security Council shall be headed by a Moderator. The Moderator shall be elected to a six month term by the Security Council. The Moderator has the disciplinary power to remove a member for a time that is less than indefinite, if the member has done something to disturb the peace of the council or openly attacks another member without approval of the council. The Moderator’s vote counts as the same as all other votes. The Security Council shall also elect a Reserves Accountant who shall be in charge of management of the reserves of the council and the accounting and funding work of the group. Article 14 The Executive of the American Union is the center and permanent organ of the Union. Its shall perform the functions delegated to it by the Charter and by the General Assembly. It shall carry out the duties entrusted to it by the General Assembly. Article 15 The President shall be elected by the General Assembly to a six month term and may not be reelected more than once or succeed by someone of the same nationality. In the event of a vacancy in the Office of the President the Vice-President shall assume the duties of the president and serve the for the remaining term. Article 16 The Executive shall perform the following functions and duties: *Serve as the custodian of all Inter-American treaties *Carry out the directives of the General Assembly and Security Council *Submit to the General Assembly an annual report of the activities of the Union *Establish relations of cooperation, in accordance with decisions reached by the General Assembly and Security Council, with other intermicronational organizations. *Establish such offices The Executive as necessary for it to carry out its duties and functions Article 17 The Vice-President shall be elected to a six month term by the General Assembly and may not be reelected more than once and may not be succeeded by someone of the same nationality. The Vice-President must be of a different nationality than the President. In the event of a vacancy in Office of the Vice-President the Security Council shall elect a substitute until the General Assembly can elect a new Vice-President to serve out the remaining term. Article 18 The Vice-President shall be the Chair of the General Assembly. The Vice-President shall serve as adviser to the President and shall act as the President's delegate in all matters the President entrusts in him. During the absence or disability of the President the Vice-President shall carry out all the functions and duties of the President. Article 19 The President, Vice-President, or both may be recalled by a Vote of No Confidence, in which two-thirds majority of the General Assembly are in agreement. Article 20 In the performance of their duties, no personnel of The Executive shall seek or receive instructions from any Government or from any authority outside the Union. Article 21 The Member States shall pledge themselves to respect the responsibilities of the the President and personnel of The Executive and not seek to influence them in the discharge of their duties. Article 22 The present Charter upon receiving two-thirds of the member-states of the American Union shall enter into force. Article 23 Amendments made to this Charter of the American Union shall be made upon two-thirds majority vote of the General Assembly. Purposed Changes #I think that the Executive should have a year long term as not to be putting excessive time towards winning votes and office. Also they should be allowed multiple terms, an indiviual may be very good at this position and we do not want to have to limit the use of that person. I belive that a term limit of 3 terms seems to suffice. Other than that I highly approve of the charter and am willing to ratify it as soon as it is passed in the General Assembly. :: Sincerely, Dylan Stearn :: Republic of South America #The Principality of Lyonesse proposes to have article 13 removed due to this position being unnecessary and that takes away from the purpose of having a "unified" American Union where one nation has "one" vote.